


Jolie and David Headcanons

by TeaAndKittens



Series: Message Received [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Future, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaAndKittens/pseuds/TeaAndKittens
Summary: A few headcanons about the kids Keith and Lance adopt in Duly Noted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally putting these here. This was inspired entirely by the discussion surrounding [this fanart](http://teaandspacekittens.tumblr.com/post/154784157424/jackalopes-vld-we-started-out-as-partners) of the entire family from Duly Noted. If you haven't seen it yet, do yourself a favor and click that link like there's no tomorrow. I'd also like to point out the tiny detail of Jolie's hair clip and invite you to guess who gave her that after reading these. :D
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: While I don't think it's anything too terribly graphic, a couple of these do mention abuse/neglect as a discussion of their birth families, so take care of yourself when reading (or choosing not to read) Those are marked with a ** if anyone wants to skip them.
> 
> Also, if you read these on tumblr, I did add a few things to this version. I don't know if that makes them worth reading again or not, but it's your call. *shrugs*

JOLIE:

\- **She’s 3 when she comes to them. She was in an extremely neglectful home. It takes them almost 3 months to get her healed/treated for all the things her birth family just ignored. She’s entirely silent for the first couple of weeks after they bring her home. It's deja vu for Keith and Lance, after what they went through with David, so they feel much more prepared to deal with it patiently and lovingly.  Not that they messed up with David or anything (at least they don't think) but they just have a better idea of what works and what doesn't.  Although it is different this time around too.  Jolie doesn't just not talk, she doesn't cry or come to them for things at all.  It's eerie (and heartbreaking in many ways) for a child that young.  It just means they have to be extra vigilant, becoming aware of her needs without her alerting them.  After that, once she figures out she won’t be ignored when she cries or asks for things, she almost never stops making noise, even talking in her sleep.

\- She is stubborn to a level Keith and Lance weren’t aware existed (and they’re married to _each other_ ) and she has trouble controlling her temper. “Unca’ Hunk” - who is her favorite human - is the only person who can get her to calm down when she’s in the worst of it. He’s been dispatched at all hours of the day and night to talk her down.  At first, Keith and Lance keep apologizing because they feel like they're imposing, but Hunk is quick to assure them that he's  _honored_ that this child who has been through so much chose  _him_ to give her love and trust to.  Every single time they call in the middle of the night he shows up minutes later, in pajamas and slippers, and seems delighted to sit through tea parties, dress up games, movies, dance-offs, or whatever else she wants.  Even once he gets married, things don't change (although time and a stable home life have lessened her outbursts tremendously).  He just brings his husband along and they all play Pretty Pretty Princess or whatever. 

\- She’s the person that hooks Hunk up with his eventual husband. Seemingly out of the blue, Jolie starts asking questions about marriage and love and Hunk’s idea of a perfect first date. Her dads are concerned that she’s developing a little crush on Hunk, the way young kids sometimes do with adults they really like, and it worries them because Hunk might be about to start dating a girl from one of his night classes. In his free time, Hunk volunteers to help immigrants learn what they need to apply for citizenship. One of the girls there, Shay, had become a close friend. But while all his friends are busy trying to play matchmaker with him and Shay, Jolie is the only one that notices it’s actually Shay’s brother that is interested in Hunk and sets them up. They’re married within a year.  Which is when Keith and Lance panic again, because they're worried about Jolie reacting jealously, but she ends up adoring Rax too.  They watch kids shows together frequently to help him improve his English skills.  Sesame Street is their favorite.

\- If Hunk is her favorite, her brother David is a close second and the feeling is quite mutual. She remains the only person he is comfortable touching for more than a handful of seconds. He speaks to her more frequently than anyone else. She “interprets” for him if he’s stuck in a social situation where he doesn’t feel comfortable with verbalizing but it’s required of him. She also defends him fiercely - with her fists. it does not matter how many there are or how big they are, she has never overheard a comment about her brother that didn’t prompt her to wade into a fight.

\- She’s genderfluid. Most of the time (probably somewhere around 70%) she’s Jolie and she’s a girl. But sometimes she’s not. Sometimes he’s Joe. It’s a little confusing at first for Lance and Keith because it starts at a young age and she can’t really articulate it to them, so all they know is that they're fighting about clothes and hairstyles and they have no idea why. But once they clue in its smooth sailing and informing their family of a change in gender becomes as easy as announcing it over breakfast for Jolie/Joe.

DAVID:

\- **He was 8 when he was adopted. He was the child of a charismatic cult leader and one of his followers. His childhood before the adoption was an endless nightmare of indoctrination, abuse, and deprivation. It takes David quite some time to adjust to Keith and Lance. Even longer to trust them fully. The night that he first thinks of Lance as “dad” in his head, when he realizes he not only trusts them, but loves them, it finally gives him the courage to ask that they not leave a nightlight on for him anymore. They comply so easily that he’s moved to share with them that in “the compound” they always slept with the lights on because the group elders would come in at all times of the night to drag them from their beds for work, meditation and prayer, or punishment. He’s glad that neither of them can keep the looks of horrified disgust of their faces. That barely banked anger and protectiveness he reads on them is what allows him to go to sleep that night feeling truly _safe_ for the first time ever in his life.

\- He has an unholy love of chocolate, tries to put it on or in just about everything he eats. Dark chocolate is his favorite.  When Lance’s family finds out, he is no longer able to visit them without leaving with every pocket stuffed to the max with candy and as many containers as he (and his dads) can carry full of chocolate-y baked goods.  At some point in his first year with Keith and Lance, Lance's mom was still trying to find a way to connect with him, because she wanted to shower her newest grandchild with love but knew better than to force it and overwhelm him.  Desperate, she called Lance and he shared with her David's affinity for chocolate.  And she'd always been a good cook, but had never mastered baking in the same way.  It takes her three tries, but she eventually manages a batch of dark chocolate fudge she's proud of.  When the boys bring him over and she shows him to the kitchen for some, he smiles at her for the first time.  When he tastes it, he says, "Good. thank you."  Which are the first words he's ever felt comfortable enough to say in her house.  David is the only one who doesn't cry in response; Lance, both parents, his older brother, Keith, and Hunk (who is practically a member of Lance's family at this point) all have tears streaming down their faces.

\- He plays the trumpet in his band class, but once his dads discover his love for music, they give him the freedom and support to explore it and he ends up teaching himself piano, cello, guitar, and violin at least passably. He learns how to play at least part of Rachmaninov’s piano concert #2 for his dads because he knows it’s one of their songs. He surprises them with it at their vow renewal ceremony when they make 15 years.

\- Big dogs kind of freak him out, but he loves small dogs. The first time Keith and Lance ever heard him laugh was when a neighbor’s Pomeranian tried burrowing under the fence but got stuck. Lance tried to help the dog out, but the little thing was more interested in getting Lance to pet him than getting free and it resulted in a hilarious comedy of errors that saw Lance covered in mud, dog spit, and hair; Keith wrapped in the trailing leash somehow, with a stick caught in his hair; and David giggling helplessly at all of it. There had been no question that David's birthday present that year would be a Pom puppy.  Her name is Princess Pufflepup (Puff for short) and like any good royal, her reign over their household is benevolent but unquestioned.

KEITH:

\- Bonds with David over space. They watch documentaries, go to museums, and end up getting a really nice telescope. They take it camping frequently, just the two of them since Lance and Jolie both are too attached to their creature comforts.  David however does  _not_ share his dad's obsession with conspiracy theories.  He has fun letting his dad try to convince him though and is the only one who still actually listens to Keith when he rambles on about them.

\- Bonds with Jolie over martial arts. He figures if she’s going to keep getting in fights with guys 3 times her size, she should at least learn how to not get hurt or seriously hurt anyone else either. Lance gets super pissed when he finds out, claiming Keith is encouraging her. Then she comes home with split knuckles and nothing else and tells him what they’d said about David right before she’d given one a broken nose and Lance had flushed with pride instead.  Training with Keith does help her start avoiding some fights.  She still gets in  _way_ too many, but she also learns how to deescalate some conflicts as well.  She's a black belt in krav maga by age 12 and a national champion by age 16.

LANCE:

\- Bonds with Jolie over hair. Around 7th or 8th grade, Jolie starts struggling with how to make changes to their appearance when going from one gender to the other - particularly in terms of hair. Lance scours the Internet with them for months until they find a style that looks perfect for both genders and then proceeds to help them figure out about 100 different ways to fix it no matter how they want to present any given day.

\- Bonds with David over nerdy movies and tv. At least once every few months they set aside a day to marathon watching something they both love - Harry Potter, Doctor Who, Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit, the entire MCU, the Matrix trilogy, Nolan’s Batman - just the two of them. They pig out on junk food and make a blanket fort in the living room. And this still continues to happen even after David graduates and moves out for college.


End file.
